The Subspacial Emissary
by skyhawker101
Summary: A great evil... A gathering of heroes.... One unifying goal, to stop the worlds from falling into Subspace. Rated T for use of the H-word. I'M BACK! And the winner of the second vote is IN! Tune in soon to see!
1. Prologue within Subspace

Greeting all you Smash Fans! Prepare for an amazing Novelization of the most powerful story mode known in the history of Nintendo's premiere fighting franchise! Now in some story parts I will ask you, the audience what you think the out come should be, and the one with the most votes will be posted! So, without further ado, let the story of the Subspacial Emissary begin!

* * *

For many years, our world has had heroes. Heroes of great power, skill, and strength. And once every generation, these heroes unite in a tournament, known only as Super Smash Brothers. However, what these heroes don't know is that a terrifying evil is about to rise. An evil that could end the existence of all worlds. It will take all the strength of the heroes to stop this terrifying menace.

_Somewhere in the Darkness of Subspace_...

A lone figure floats in a dark chamber, waiting...watching.

"_It...is_ _time. I must absorb the power of the worlds to regain power. This time, there will be none to stop me._"

Then, a powerful gunship, with bat's wings, and armed to the teeth with weaponry, known only as the _Halberd_, flew off, to unknowingly fulfill this deed. The only question is, will anyone be able to stop this horrific darkness before the worlds are destroyed?

* * *

Tell me what you think, my friends, and I'll take all comments, EXCEPT FLAMES! If you so much as think of flaming me, I'll unleash a Landmaster on you! 


	2. The Brawl Begins!

The First Chapter in many, my friends, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

In an arena in the sky, hovering above the ground like a cloud, a gathering of various creatures and people have arrived to see one thing, and one thing only, a Brawl. Two of these people are sitting front row, expecting someone. Both are female, and very beautiful. One has blonde hair, wearing a pink gown, with puffs at the shoulders, white gloves, a jewel in the middle of the dress's top, and to top off the ensemble, a small, beautiful crown, and blue earrings which matched her beautiful blue eyes. This was Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and one of the former combatants of the last generation's tournament. The second woman, was wearing the dress of a Hyrulian princess, with a sash displaying the crest of the Royal Family, white gloves, with long brownish hair, blue eyes, framed by her tiara, and her most prominent feature, was her pointed ears. This was none other than Princess Zelda, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and ruler of Hyrule.

"Isn't this exciting, Zelda?," Peach said, excitedly. "We, of all people get to see the first round of the Brawl tournament, and at the front row too!"

"I must say, Peach," Zelda responded, "this should be interesting. I only wish Link were here, as well."

"Where is Link, anyways, Z?" Zelda kept herself quiet, she knew where he was, she just didn't want to talk about it. "Well," Peach continued, "I'm sure, for whatever the reason, Link is wishing he was here too."

"Yeah. I'm sure of it too." Suddenly, the crowd let out a powerful cheer, as the Brawl was about to start!

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Sky Stadium! We have a great match-up for you today, so without further ado, LET'S GET READY TO BRAWL!_" Then, a trophy was thrown into the arena, a trophy of a short man, wearing a pair of blue overalls, red long-sleevedshirt, a thick moustache, and a red cap with a letter M on it. Suddenly, the trophy's gold base glowed, and then, transformed into a living breathing person. This process was known as reanimation, since the combatants of the tournament could only travel safely to other worlds as trophies. "_Introducing, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 190 pounds, the Hero of the World, the Master Mushroom Muncher, MARIO MARIO!_" Mario threw his fist to the crowd, and let out a cry of, "It's-a me, Mario!" Then a second trophy appeared, one of a round pink creature, with little stubby arms, red shoes,two shining eyes, and a smile on his face. The trophy was reanimated before it hit the ground. "_Now introducing, from Planet Popstar, the Warp Star Warrior, the living vacuum cleaner, KIRBY!_" Kirby waved his arms, and said only one word, "Hi!" Then, he faced Mario.

"Well-a, Kirby, look's-a like we're fighting-a first.," Mario smiled. "Give-a me everything you've-a got, Kirby, 'cause I'm-a not holdin' back!"

"Poyo!" Kirby could only say this word, but Mario understood him perfectly, as did many of the fighters. He could also on occasion, say other words.

"_And now, combatants, Get Ready!_" Both fighters dropped into a fighting stance, and awaiting the command. "_3, 2, 1, BRAWL!_"

* * *

So, who should win in this battle? Mario or Kirby? I will wait until I have 3 votes, then I will be more than glad to type up the page. 


	3. Beginning of Darkness

Okay, pals, the votes are IN! And the winner of the votes is...KIRBY! Now, the next chapter will be another interactive choice for you...who is rescued? Peach or Zelda? It's up to you!

* * *

The two warriors charged against each other without delay. Mario leapt over Kirby and quickly thrust his palm forward. In doing so, Mario's palm ejected a small but POWERFUL fireball. Kirby looked behind and moved out of the way!

"Wow, Kirby! You've-a gotten faster since last time-a!"

"Poyo-poyo!"

Kirby then jumped into the air, and inflated himself, becoming like a balloon, and hovered over Mario...and then without warning, transformed into a heavy stone and dropped!

"YIKES!!" Mario quickly dove away, as Kirby hit the ground with an audible **THUD!! **Mario then got up off the ground and smiled at Kirby. "Sorry, but you don't expect-a me to get-a through Bowser's castle without-a avoiding a few Thwomps!" Kirby returned to normal and giggled, embarrassed. He had forgotten that Mario was an expert at dodging heavy falling objects. But then...Kirby got an idea! Taking stance, he opened his mouth and began to inhale, causing a massive whirlwind! Mario knew what was coming! "Oh, boy! I gotta get away!" But it was too late. Kirby had caught Mario in his vacuum, and proceeded to suck him up. Soon, Kirby had swallowed Mario whole, and then crouched down. Mario popped out of Kirby unharmed, in the form of a star, but returned to normal soon after. Now all he could do was watch Kirby's change.

In a flash, a small red hat with the letter "K" on it appeared and Kirby put it on straightaway. "POYO!" Kirby had become Mario Kirby, and had absorbed Mario's Fireball technique.

"So," Mario said happily, "you evened out-a the playing field. No problem! I will-a still win-a!" And with that, Mario charged, only to be met with his own technique hitting him in the face! Then, Kirby charged in and proceeded to use his Vulcan Jab, a powerful machine gun punch, to weaken Mario even more, and leave him dizzy. "Oh, look at the pretty stars-a..."

Kirby decided it was time to finish the battle. Leaping once more into the air, he quickly pulled out a small blade and slammed into the ground, causing poor Mario to rocket off from the Arena in a twinkle of light.

"**GAME SET!! **The battle is over! This game's winner is...KIRBY!!" Kirby was overjoyed at this news! He danced happily and smiled at the crowd.

"Oh, poor Mario." Peach, though happy that Kirby won, was a bit sad for Mario. "But he did try his best."

"It just goes to show you, Peach," Zelda spoke softly, "You can't win them all."

In a far off temple, in the World of Angels, another watched the whole battle. This other, was a young man with brownish-blonde hair, wore a white tunic, gold armbands and gauntlets, sandals, a silver belt and a golden laurel wreath on his head. This was Pit, or as his friends called him, Kid Icarus. He watched the battle with rapt attention through the Pool of Everlasting Light.

"Wow! I never thought that Kirby would be able to beat Mario! That was quite unexpected!" As Pit watched, he made some jabbing motions. One day, he hoped to join the ranks of these great fighters...but the law of angels prohibited the interference of angels in mortal affairs. "Oh, well...maybe one day."

After the battle, Mario, once again in trophy form, landed in the stadium. Kirby touched the stand, instantly reviving him. Mario shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood up. "Well-a, Kirby...the best-a man won-a...I mean...best-a pink ball."

"Mario...strong!," Kirby said in response. At this, the two fighters shook hands and grinned ear to ear. Then they once again addressed the crowd. And just when all seemed right with the world...

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT!?" Mario's head turned quickly to see a dark red cloud appear, and in it, a large ship appeared, armed to the teeth, with what appeared to be a mask.

"Meta...Knight?" Kirby was confused! Meta Knight was Kirby's teacher and at most times, rival, and that was his ship, the _Halberd_! Why was he here? Suddenly, the bottom of the ship opened and sprayed a dark violet material onto the ground, and as if fell, it formed into strange creatures, that looked like a sort of black candle with legs and arms and eyes, wearing a sort of uniform.

"What are-a these-a things?" Mario was worried now.

"Oh, my! We have to help them!," Peach exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Zelda jumped into the air and vanished in green light, to reappear beside Mario and Kirby. Peach soon followed, on her Parasol.

"Princesses? You shouldn't-a be here! You could-a get hurt!"

"Well, be that as it may," Zelda explained, "I won't let these creatures harm you!"

"Neither will I!" Peach readied herself. But what they didn't know...was all this was merely part of this greater plot...

* * *

Well, there you have it! The second chapter is set! See you in Chapter 3!


	4. The Minister's Arrival

I know it's been a while......but I'm back! And here's the third chapter! The battle's about to begin between Primids and the smash heroes!

All rights reserved, so NO SUING ME!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Minister Arrives, and Zelda's Capture.

The fight soon began! The candle like creatures loomed in, but Mario's quick jabs, Zelda's magic, Peach's parasol and kicks, and Kirby's small yet fast stature dominated the monsters!

"This is-a too easy!," Mario laughed, as the creatures began to fall. But as soon as he said it....he was hit from behind with a boomerang! "OW!" Mario turned, to see another candle like creature, weilding a large boomerang, and another with a laser saber! "Then again.....I have-a been wrong before-a."

"Leave them to me!" Zelda tossed a red gem onto the ground. "_Din's Fire, AWAKEN!_" Then, as soon as she said it, a massive plume of fire arose, and fried the creatures!

"LOOK OUT!" Peach pointed to the air, and saw what looked like.....clouds.....with a BATTERY PACK? "I don't know what those things do, but it CAN'T be good!" Then, the clouds turned dark grey, and hurled balls of purple electricity! "Oh, no you don't!," and with that, Peach pulled out a tennis racket. "SER-VICE!" _WHAK!! _She hit the ball back to the source, and the cloud soon shorted out! "That's 15-Love, in Peach's favor!"

Kirby was busy dodging jabs, bolts, boomerangs and more! But then, he looked, and saw something that could help him. It was a large mallet, laying there on the ground. He picked it up.....but then, started slamming it down to the ground, through no fault of his own! "POYO!!!!" The creatures tried to run away.....but to no avail. They were hit hard, and rocketed faaaaaar away. Soon the hammer stopped, and Kirby had control again. And even BETTER, the creatures were all gone.

"Well, Kirby," Mario spoke, "you really showed-a them!"

"Yes," Zelda continued, "those beasts won't trouble us any longer."

"But....if that's the case, Z....," Peach queried, "why's the sky still red?" The four looked up, and saw that the sky was, indeed, red. Then....from that red sky, came a strange being. It looked like a man, wearing a long green and red robe, with feathers out of it.

"Attention, all.," the entity stated, in a cold, somewhat mechanical voice. "I am the Ancient Minister, and as of now, this world....this LAND, is property of the Subspace Emissary." The Minister then dropped a large black sphere, with a red X on it. The fighters readied themselves, for the worst....but then, two stocky robots appeared, and opened the sphere. With a crackle of electricity, the ball was revealed to be....

"A BOMB-A!" Mario looked worried. The bomb was ticking for 3 minutes, and time was running short!

"I bid you all, farewell." Then with that, the Minister flew off, back to the _Halberd._ Mario rushed to the bomb, in hopes of disarming it, but he then heard something.

"Hmm?" Mario turned his head.....and was greeted with a large cannonball to the face! "WAAAAAAA!!!!!" He was send rocketing away....til he was nothing but a speck in the sky. Kirby tried to run to the bomb....but heard two clanks! "Pyo?"

Peach and Zelda had been captured! They screamed in fear, as the captor loomed over. It was a large plant like man, with stubby legs and a round body, and a GIANT MOUTH!

"Hey, PIPSQUEAK! You wanna save the princesses?! You gotta get past Piranha Pete first!!!" Kirby had to make a decision....should he disarm the bomb, or save the Princesses? Then....he rushed towards Pete, and used his Final Cutter attack, to try and damage one of the cages! "Hey! You can't do that!!" Pete swung hard, in hopes to hit, but no luck! Kirby jumped, and slammed his feet into another cage! "STOP IT!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!" Pete was REALLY getting angry! He leapt high into the air, and plummeted, to try and slam Kirby, but the supertough pink puff dodged, and spin kicked the cages again! "QUIT WITH THE KICKING!!!!" Pete swung and jumped trying to hit Kirby, but all he hit was air! Finally, Kirby used his Rock form to shatter one of the cages!! Pete had lost, and then, black lightning surged through the sky, striking Pete! "NO!!! I LOST?! THIS ISN'T GOOD!!! AAAAGH!!" In a plume of fire, Pete vanished. Peach and Kirby leapt away from the explosion, and fast!

"Kirby, thanks for saving me!" Peach gave Kirby a smooch on the cheek for this kind deed. Kirby just blushed at this.

"Pyo....Peach friend." But the happy feeling wasn't to last....because from out of the sky....down came what looked like an overweight Mario, with a jagged moustache, and biker regalia. In his hands, he carried a large....well, it LOOKED like a gun!

"Wahahaha!," the Mario Biker chortled, "Well, well, Princess Peach, looks like you're safe....till ol' Wario showed up! Now, I'm-a gonna take you back to my master-a! I'll be rich!" Wario aimed the gun at Kirby and Peach, who jumped back in surprise! "Hehehe....huh?" Then, Wario saw Zelda pick herself up from her broken cage. "On second thought.....you been kidnaped too much, Peachy!" He reaimed the gun at Zelda, who looked shocked!

"Zelda! Run for it!," Peach cried out! The gun made a high pitched whirring sound as energy charged in it....and then...._BOOM! _A black arrow was shot from the barrel. Zelda tried to avoid it....but to no avail. It pierced straight through her, and converted her to a trophy! As soon as the Zelda Trophy dropped to the ground, Wario leapt and picked it right up.

"Hahahaha! That's-a one more payday for Wario! I'll be back to collect the resta you later! BYE BYE!" And with that, Wario leapt away.

"C'mon, Kirby!," Peach said, "We have to stop that monster!" Kirby and Peach began the pursuit....but then something caught Kirby's eye....the bomb! And there was only 5 seconds! There was no way that they'd make it.....unless.....

5....

4....

3....

2....

1....

0.

And with that.....a large black orb issued forth from the bomb, sucking the entirety of Sky Stadium into another world....except of course, for a small speck of light! That speck in fact, was Kirby and Peach, who had leapt onto Kirby's favorite way to travel, the Warp Star! Both looked back with sadness....as they saw the ominous black orb where Sky Stadium once stood.....

"Kirby...." Peach wondered, "what's happening?" Kirby merely looked sad.....

Meanwhile, in the World of Angels, Pit saw what had happened! "What the...." He witnessed the Stadium become no more than a memory, and was upset that he couldn't stop it. "Blast it all....I wish I could help....."

"_Pit.....it is time._"

Pit turned around, and saw a lovely woman with long green hair, dressed in a white gown with golden accents and sashes. This was....

"Goddess Palutena!" Pit bowed to his superior.

"Pit, the world of Mortals is in terrible danger. Our race can no longer sit idly by. So I'm sending you to defend this and all worlds." Palutena lifted her right hand, and a small white orb appeared. Pit looked at it, and wondered what she was doing....then it became a beautiful blue bow!

"This is the Bow of Apollo. It will allow you to shoot the Arrows of Light, as well as become the Twin Swords of Apollo. Take it, Pit....and defend the realms."

Pit took the bow, and two rings of light appeared on his wrist.

"Now....go, Pit...and make us proud."

Pit nodded, and ran to the stariway. "I will not fail you, Palutena! I promise!" As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he stood, facing Palutena one last time....spread his arms, and closed his eyes, as the doors to the outside world opened. Then, he tilted back.....and fell. "For Palutena, and for Angel Land!" As he fell, he spun, and spread his wings, catching the air. He remembered how it was, to fly through the air....and now he was able to do so again.....

* * *

The game is afoot! Now for those you need to know, the creatures are:

Primid

Boom Primid (Boomerang users)

Sword Primid (Sword users)

Spaak (Clouds)

Now, after this, is the Angel Land battle!

NO FLAMES!


End file.
